


The lament of Stiles Stilinski

by smiling_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, F/M, I don't know if it's a happy end, In his head actually, M/M, Marriage, Puppy Piles, Sad Stiles, Stilinski feels, The lament of Stiles, because I love puppy piles, hale feels, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_soul/pseuds/smiling_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people get married and Stiles the nice guy he is tries to cope with it without telling anyone. And that's how Genim get's inside his head. The question is, will Genim be able to help Stiles or not, and who is Genim? And more importantly why did Genim show up. I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt like hell, it felt like his guts was being teared out. Seeing her with him, all smoochy, lovey dovey. It’s not like he didn’t want Derek to be happy, but he never expected it to hurt this much. So he started running. Scott followed, asking what was wrong.

“I’m not feeling that well, that’s all. “

“You sure?”

“Yes, I just need some air, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Scott stopped following and went back to the church. The rest of the pack was already throwing rice at Ms. Blake and Derek.

Stiles ran to his mother’s grave. He needed her, he needed to hear her say that everything would be alright. But even after sitting there for half an hour, he still felt so utterly alone.

_I can help you_

_Who is there?_

Stiles turned around, but he couldn’t see anyone. The graveyard was still as deserted like when he arrived. He couldn’t hear any rumour from the front of the church either.

_I’m in your head stupid._

_What? In my head?_

_Yes, in your head. We’re making progress now aren’t we little one._

_Hey, I’m not little, I’m a full grown 18 year old boy!_

_Who still hasn’t decided what college he’s going to._

_How the hell do you know that!_

_Cause I’m in your head. And here I was thinking you were a clever boy._

_Okay, okay. So you’re in my head. How did you get there?_

_Because you were lonely, and I needed a place to stay. Bonus for me, you’re life seems rather interesting, and there’s drama too. According to the mess you’re head is in._

_Hey stop rambling in my head. I know it’s chaotic, but I know where everything is._

_Sure boy, I can see that._

_Well at least  you know how to use sarcasm. So you’re in my head, because I was lonely and you needed a place to stay, that leads us to the question: What are you?_

_That’s a good question, I’m closest to a demon._

_A demon huh, WHY IS THERE A DEMON IN MY HEAD!!_

_Because you were lonely and I needed a place to stay. Lad I’m starting to doubt you’re supposed intelligence._

_Well sorry I’m freaking out because there’s a demon in my head._

_Understandable_

_Am I going to die now?_

_No, you won’t. I just need to stay here for a while, to gain strength and then I’ll move on. I’m not planning on killing you. You’re doing that to yourself already_

_What do you mean I’m killing myself? So I won’t die._

_No you won’t die. And you’re killing yourself with your mind. Look boy, I know how you feel, betrayed and alone. But I will help you in exchange for letting me stay here for a while._

_Well okay, I can live with that._

_Now on to the research, cause I know you’re going to look up everything about demons now._

_I’m feeling stalked. But that’s exactly what I’m going to do._

And that’s what Stiles did. He went home, his dad wasn’t there. Which meant the wedding party was still going on. His dad had taken the day off from work to be able to attend the whole wedding. He said it was to keep an eye, but Stiles knew he just wanted to feast on all the greasy stuff. It would be a great party. The entire pack had been set on helping. He felt miserable again.

_Stop thinking about that stupid wedding. Most weddings end in divorce anyway. So think about me, I’m way more interesting than that pack of yours. I mean it’s not like they noticed you are gone._

The demon was right about that. He checked his phone. Nothing, not even a text.

_Hey, do you have a name. I don’t want to keep referring to you as The demon._

_I don’t, never had one._

_Why not?_

_Nobody ever bothered._

_That’s sad, what about Genim?_

_Who’s Genim?_

_For a smartass, you’re not that smart. I meant how about I call you Genim._

_Wait a moment, that’s your name, I thought your name was Stiles._

_I call myself Stiles, everyone calls me Stiles. And I’m calling you Genim. Since you’re in my head anyway._

_Okay, it has a nice ring to it._

Stiles started researching. He read the entire bestiary, searched the internet. Yet he couldn’t find anything about something like Genim.

_Ah, you’re using my name, that’s sweet._

_Stop being a sarcastic prick. I’ll go to the library tomorrow, see if I find a hint there. And then I’ll go to Deaton._

_You sure about going to Deaton?_

_Why not?_

_Well, he’ll tell Derek._

_He isn’t going to tell Derek unless I want him to, which I won’t, because I still have something I can hold against him._

_Okay._

There was a rumble coming from the door. And the more rumble inside. So he went downstairs. Scott and Isaac were dragging his father inside.

“What the hell happened!!”

Scott and Isaac looked up at Stiles. Scott answered.

“Euhm, he drank a bit too much...”

“Dad, goddamnit. Can you guys drag him a bit longer?”

“Sure, we’ll bring him to his room”

Stiles stepped aside so they could pass.  And went back to his room. He quickly cleaned up all his research. Then he lied down on his bed, grabbing a book. Scott and Isaac entered his room.

“you better now?”

Scott seemed genuinely concerned. Using his big brown puppy eyes at Stiles.

“Jup, I just took some medicine. Don’t know what got to me.”

Stiles grinned his biggest fakest smile, and hoped Scott wouldn’t ask further. Scott looked at him confused, so did Isaac. He knew they could sense his lie, but they let him be.

“We’ll visit you tomorrow, okay?”

“No problem”

They left, and Stiles was alone again.

_The puppydog seems concerned._

_Yeah, but he’s too engulfed in  his Alisson/Isaac problem._

_I won’t push it, but are you sure you want to see them tomorrow?_

_I don’t want to, but I’ll have to. They’ll come to drag me to Derek’s house for a puppypile._

_I can help you with that._

_You’re not going to kill them are you?_

_No, I won’t. But I can take over for a day, so you won’t have to interact with them yourself._

_Will I know I’m there. I mean will I be conscious?_

_Only if you want to._

_That’s actually a nice idea. A mental leave._

_And you can take control again, anytime you want._

_Can I trust you? I mean I still don’t know what exactly you are, maybe you’re just coaxing me into willingly giving my body away._

_You can’t. I can only say so, but it’s a good thing you don’t trust me completely. Shows you have a healthy mind_

_Alright, I’ll take the shot._

He went to sleep. He actually had a nice dream. One  of his mother, in the happy days. Before she got sick. When he woke up, he actually felt happy. When he went downstairs, and started cooking his dad woke up too.

“Good morning son.”

“Good morning dad.”

And then Scott and Isaac dashed through the door. All three of them attacked the food Stiles just prepared. Seeing them so happy, made Stiles sad again. It felt like the people he cared most about, didn’t care about him at all.

_They do care, but it’s just human nature to not act about it. Humans tend to deny someone else’s problem. They’re kind of egoistic, and always choose themselves first._

_But they don’t do it with evil intentions?_

_No, it’s just the human nature. Yet you always have the exceptions. The ones like you, who always choose someone else above themselves._

_What do you mean_

_You never think of yourself Stiles, it’s either your dad, Scott, the pack, Derek, but never yourself. And that’s what killing you Stiles. You really should choose yourself once._

“You’re coming Stiles? Derek wants us to have a puppy pile to include Jeniffer in the pack.”

_Don’t worry, I’m here with you._

 


	2. Genim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genim has a fondness for Stiles

Stiles really didn't want to go, but well he's too nice of a guy. It's not like he has something against Ms. Blake. Yet he didn't feel well with her too. The way she so easily wormed herself in the pack. Everbody liked her, Scott and Isaac adored her. Lydia liked her because she finally had someone who challenged her intellecually. She made it possible for Allison to practice her archery in school. She even made Boyd get over Erica. Even Peter seemed to be less of an ass. So all in all, she wasn't bad. so he probably jumst didn't like her because she got Derek.

_Don't be so hard on yourself. You don't like  her because she took your place in the pack so easily._

_What do you mean._

_Oh self-sacrificing Stiles. Really the should declare you holy. She took your place in the pack. You were the human they went to before, and the only one who could challenge Lydia. Now she does all that.  
_

_  
__They don't need me._

_Yes they do, they just don't realise what you do for them. Like with Peter when he went mad, Jackson when he was the Kanima. Heck you took on the Alphapack by yourself and managed to survive untill they arrived. You really should give yourself  more credit._

_I'm still wondering what you are, you're way too nice to be called a demon._

_Deaton it is, after the puppy pile ofcourse._

_Ugh, don't remind me, please._

_Do I have to take over?_

_I don't know, I'll give you a sign._

_  
_They arrived after everyone else. Stiles looked up at the house, he really didn't want to go in. But he would try.

Everyone was apparantly hugging already. Scott and Isaac happily jumped in. Nobody even looked up at him, or said hi, or wondered where he was last night. And when he looked at Derek and Ms. Blake his legs started to give out.

_Ho there bud, I'm here. Do you want to leave._

_Yes please, take me away._

_  
_And Stiles just faded away in his own head.

"Darnit" Genim said. He hadn't expected to lose him this fast. Stiles was strong, very strong. But those human emotions were a vile thing. They caused so many grief to people who didn't deserve it. 

_Stiles?_

_Stiles?_

_  
_Completely secluded, Stiles had gone away to a place where Genim couldn't reach him now. So now he had to pretend to be Stiles, which was what he had offered to the boy. So he looked at the bunch, and thought it was a good time to let hem realise just how much they needed this boy. He had been drifting in this town long enough to know that most of their humanity came from Stiles, even if they didn't know. Genim knew, and as he looked up and saw Peter looking at him, with a look both pained and afraid, he knew Peter knew too. He winked, turned around and left the house.

"Stiles!"

Genim turned around and saw Peter.

"Stiles took a mental leave, can I help you?"

"What are you planning to do with him?"

"Get in the car, I don't want any of them to listen in" He nodded at the house. "Althought I doubt they even noticed we aren't there anymore"

Peter grinned a wolfy smile.

"You're probably right."

They both got in the jeep. Stiles loved his jeep. Genim could relive the fond memories of Stiles and his jeep.

"So where are we going" Peter asked.

"How about New Jersey?"

"What!! That's more than 2000 miles away!"

"Yes, it's also where Princeton is, and I know Stiles is tempted to go there. As far away as possible."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No, and you're going with me. I wonder how the pack will survive without you and Stiles."

"Why are you doing this?"

"One, I'm a demon.  
Two, I really think Derek and his pack should realise how important Stiles is.  
Three, I know Jen's plan.  
Four, her plan won't work anyway when Stiles is out of town."

"Jennifer has a plan, is it evil?"

"Yes, Stiles really thinks highly of your wit, don't disappoint me now."

"Okay, New Jersey it is"

"Good boy."

"When are you going to tell me her evil plan, and why it won't work when Stiles isn't in Beacon Hills?"

"I'll get to that, we've got 2450 miles to drive, and back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I really wanted to update this, so anyone actually likes where this is going? Cause I'm terrible with plots. Also, I don't know anything about universities, I just picked that one, cause it was the first one that came to my mind that was far away


	3. going back and forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to tell you the plan that easily lads, but Peter and Genim get along, and Deaton, will be part of my rescue squad too. Cause I really think they should get more credit. Together they'll save the day.

Scott was panicking, Stiles had been gone for three days already. He started hating himself, he had never noticed Stiles leaving from the house the day after the wedding. It acutally had took him a day to notice Stiles was gone. He hated himself for being such a shitty friend. He knew something was wrong with Stiles, and he didn't do anything about it. He should've pushed, he actually hadn't tried at all. Isaac was pulling him into a hug. 

"Don't blame yourself." Isaac said.

"I should blame myself."

"Why?"

"Because he's my best friend, and I didn't even try to help him, even though I knew something was wrong."

"We all knew something was wrong, I don't know why we didn't do anything about it."

""And now he's gone."

To make it even better, Peter was gone too.

By the time the pack had noticed or when Scott barged into Derek's house with the most distraught puppy eyes, a day had passed. And when they started thinking, noone except Scott and Isaac who came with him had realised Stiles had been there. And then they realised Peter was gone too. They searched for a day, but they couldn't find a trace.

"Dammit, I'm late for work, Deaton will kill me."

"No, he won't. He likes you. Maybe I should have something against him?"

"You adorable doofus"

Scott kissed Isaac and took off. When he arrived at Deaton's he apologised, and Deaton gave him a weird look.

"What's wrong, are you that mad at me?"

"This is the first time you're late, you tell me what's wrong?"

"Stiles been missing for three days, so is Peter. And it took me a day to realise it!! And I don't know what to do, cause we can't find a single trace!"

"Don't worry, Genim called yesterday, they're heading back this afternoon, about now actually."

"He doesn't like to be called Genim, and why did he call you, where is he?"

"I know" Deaton said looking at Scott with his usual superDeatonlook. "He and Peter wanted to ask something. And they went to look at Princeton. More questions Scott? Because you better should start working." Deaton grinned.

Scott nodded and went to work. Something was off with what Deaton had said, but he hadn't been lying. So he was just glad to know Stiles was coming back. He'd tell the pack after work. Jen had been quiet lately, he was wondering if it was because Derek didn't want to leave the pack to go on a honeymoon or because Stiles and Peter had been missing.

When he entered the Hale house everyone was there. Derek looked at him and started a speech about how everyone is important in a pack, even Stiles. That everyone was responsible for not noticing Stiles leaving. He went on and on, Scott lost his concentration. While he was wandering the faces of the pack, he saw worry on everyone's face. Then agitation on Jennifer's face. That was weird. It was almost like she found it annoying that Derek was caring for his pack. No it wasn't that, it was something else she was annoyed with, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Stiles would know, Peter would know. He would be so glad when they're back. Which made him wonder, why did they leave together? And why did they not tell anyone? Scott wasn't the potato everyone thought he was. Something was going on, but he couldn't make out what. 

"Scott."

"Scott!!"

Scott turned around and saw the entire pack looking at him. 

"What?" He said.

"Have you found anything today? Does Deaton know anything?"

"Oh yeah right, great speech Derek, but Stiles and Peter are on their way back."

"What do you mean, where did they go?"

"Looking at Princeton."

"What, Stiles went with Peter to look at universities?"

"Yes, he didn't want to bother us."

He knew now why he had had an odd feeling with Deaton. He was doing the same now. Telling the truth but not the entire truth. He would go back to Deaton tomorrow, and try to get it out of him. Derek was silenced for now, but he would ask Stiles and Peter a lot of questions.

The next day Scott went back to Deaton. 

"What's going on?" He asked Deaton.

"Well, I have to do a surgery on a Beagle, and you'll have to clean out the cat cages today."

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"Then what do you mean Scott?"

"I mean with Stiles and Peter, why did they not tell anyone they'd go to New Jersey, and why are you the only one who got a call?"

"Shouldn't you ask that question to Stiles and Peter?"

"I'm asking you."

"I don't know why they didn't tell you Scott. They called me to ask if the pack was alright. That's all Scott."

"You sure, because I know something's wrong, I just don't know what."

"Trust your instinct Scott, but all things have their time"

"Okay, I just want them to be back. We need them."

 

_It's time to wake up Stiles._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling I'm way too far into writing the story. Btw I have nothing agains Ms. Blake, I just think she's not so innocent as she seems, just my idea at this moment. And Scott is a potato, but sometimes that potato isn't that bad.


	4. the lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is still here

It was quiet here. He didn't have any worries. No stupid Derek. No stupid feelings he couldn't handle. Yet he didn't feel right here either. He shouldn't stay here long, just a bit longer. He liked the quietness. It was never quiet in his head.   
And with his new partner there, no it wasn't louder in his head when Genim came. It was more organized. He was more clear about his feelings. In this place he could be honest with himself. He was in love with Derek freaking Hale, but Derek didn't love him back. There was a time when he thought Derek could actually love him, when their relationship consisted of them mutually saving each other. Spending two hours in a pool did create a bond. But that was al before Ms. Blake had come to Beacon Hills. It's not that he hated her, he just felt replaced. Just like Genim had said.   
Genim, where is he. I'm in my head, so Genim should be here too. No wait, he let Genim take over, so he could take a mental leave. To think about what to do. He knew now. How much he wanted Derek to be happy, he couldn't bear to see it was with someone else. Still he wanted to protect te pack. He knew he wanted to go to college. He would do that, but he would still keep in check with the pack. That's all he could do.   
Genim was right, he should choose himself for once. And he would, go to college, forget about Derek. Go on with his life.  Jup, he got a plan.

_It's time to wake up Stiles_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry, for mistakes, just point them out and I'll fix them. Hope you're bearing with me, I'm getting back to the 'demon' part.


	5. A nice day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genim and Peter have a nice day, sort of. They talk about some important things.

"It's a nice university." Peter said

"Yeah it is."

"So Genim, why are you using Stiles' original name?"

"Because that's the name he gave me, quite smart actually, I'm in his head so he gives me his name."

"Stiles is intelligent, why are you so keen on helping him?"

"I knew his mother."

They were taking a tour of the campus. Riding on one of those idiot carts or whatever you call them.

"So it's pity?"

"No, respect, I knew what his mother could do, I know what he can do. He can save me, but to do that, he has to live."

"What do you mean, is he going to die?"

"I don't know now, but he would most definitly if I didn't interfear."

"What would kill him?"

"The only thing that can kill Stiles is his own mind."

"When will he take control of his body again?"

"When he's ready."

"So while he's saving his mind, we're saving his pack?"

"Yes we will, Because we most certainly can't let Ms. Blake have her way."

After the tour they went back to their motel. They'd return tomorrow afternoon. Genim was glad Peter heard him out and was helping him. He had known Ms. Blake as she called herself now, way too long. He knew he couldn't handle this alone. But Stiles could, he just needed to get rid of bagage.   
The only thing he could do now was well, be his sneaky little self, and plan stuff, and just be awesome. He liked this boy, and he was going to make sure he turned out all right. Stiles would get what he was supposed to get. He'd make sure of that.

 

"Hey Peter, is it alright if I call this Deaton dude."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Well, I want to make sure the pack is okay, and Stiles said he trusted Deaton."

"Stiles trusts Deaton?"

"He knows something he can hold against Deaton."

"Ah, Stiles, knowing too much as always."

"Way too smart for his own good, actually, and good instincts. He has an eye for evil."

"Genim, are you falling for that pale boy too?"

"What? No! Too?"

Peter looked like he said something which he shouldn't have said.

"Peter?"

"It's nothing, at least not right now. It'll work out when we saved the pack."

"Okay... I'll be on the phone with Deaton."

Peter went to his bed, as Genim walked outside. He took out Stiles' phone. Checking it, he found that they noticed the disappearance of Stiles and Peter. And even Derek sent a pleading text. 

 **To** :  **Stiles  
** **From: Derek**

**Stiles, wherever you are, please come back. We need you. The pack needs you. I need you.**

Well Stiles would appreciate this, heck he'd be bouncing over this. But first things first, Deaton.

"Hello Stiles"

"Genim actually."

"Genim, who are you, and what are you doing with Stiles' body."

"I'd like to ask you that same question. I was just drifting that town of yours. When I got drawn into this boy."

"What was happening when you got drown in his body?"

"He was crying at his mother's grave."

"Then I know what you are, Genim. But I have to tell you that in person."

"Okay."

"Was that all?"

"No, how's his pack doing?"

"They've been searching up and down the town for you and Peter, otherwise there's no immediate threat. Where did you go by the way"

"There is a threat, but they're not in danger yet. Me and Peter are in New Jersey, Princeton, checking out the college. Stiles would like it here"

"Yes, he would. When will you come back?"

"We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on te back. Take care of yourself, ..Genim.., and of Stiles. You have to take good care of Stiles too."

"I will."

Genim went back inside. Wondering why this Deaton said those things. As he wondered about those things, he wondered why he had the feeling he knew that man. How did he know Stiles' mom. Why did he even want to come to Princeton. Why did he want Stiles to go to this college? He went to bed. All he knew was he had to take care of Stiles.

While they were eating their breakfast Peter was looking at him.

"What's wrong Peter?"

"Nothing you just, remind me of someone."

"Of course I remind you of someone, Stiles!"

"Yeah, that must be it."

"Hey peter?"

"Yes"

"How do you see stiles? I mean, I have all his memories, but how do you see him?"

"Well, he's a great boy, smart, loyal. Never knows when he needs to keep his mouth shut. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know, I just really want to know how he is. By the way, we should get going. Before they start attacking eachother. They know they need Stiles by now."

"Yes we should."

They gathered all their stuff, and left for Beacon Hills. Peter drove the first half of the way. While Genim sat there, thinking about everything, he remembered something. A memory of Stiles, just it wasn't something Stiles could remember.

_It's time to wake up Stiles_

_No really wake up, I'm getting lonely in this head_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? I thought I was terrible at writing. Btw, there is a point into going to Princeton. Only Genim needs to remember.


	6. back to Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is back, and for some reason Peter is getting protective of Stiles and Genim.

"Peter!!!! Why are you driving my car?!"

"Stiles is that you?"

"Yes it's me, who else?!"

"Genim."

"You know about Genim?"

"Yes, we had a nice trip together, and now we're returning to Beacon Hills to the pack to tell them we're going to get married."

"What!!!!"

_Calm down Stiles, he's only joking_

"That was not funny."

"Aw Stiles, I thought we had a bond together, you, me, Genim."

_Idiot_

"Where are we?"

"On our way back to Beacon Hills, that part is true."

"Why did we leave?"

_College hunting, you really should consider Princeton_

"Why Princeton? 

"Your mother went there." Peter said

"How do you know where my mother went?"

"We got along in the old days."

_Anyway, the pack realised they need you_

"Me why would they need me?"

"Cause you're smart."

Peter and Stiles bantered on about why the pack needed Stiles. And Stiles actually felt better after that, he would've never thought Peter would be the one telling him all this.

_Oh and check your phone_

He had like tons of messages and missed calls. Wow, he was needed.

"When are we going to be back?"

"Tomorrow, it's a long ride."

"Okay."

They drove on in silence. Well Peter drove on in silence, well, Peter heard nothing except the radio.

_So Stiles, you came to a decision?_

_Yes, I'm going to go to college, and help the pack if they need me. I just know I can't see Derek every day. 'Cause apparantly I'm madly in love with that moron._

_That's good Stiles. I'm glad you're choosing yourself. Forcing yourself to look at them everyday would've killed you eventually._

_Yeah, Thank you Genim._

_It was my pleasure. By the way, I'll be off for a while, I need some rest. If you need me, just call. Okay?_

_Okay. Everything alright?_

_Yes, I just need to think about something. Oh yeah, when we get back, can you go to Deaton for me?_

_Sure no problem. Sleep tight, or whatever I have to say?_

_Sleep tight will do for now._

_Okay, sleep tight._

After a lot of hours later Peter was still driving the car. Stiles had taken a nap himself. They were already entering Beacon Hills. When suddenly a large beast was standing in front of the car. Peter braked without waking Stiles up. And stepped out of the car.

"Derek, you can turn back to normal now."

"Where have you been, why didn't you tell me you where going away, why didn't you guys call or something, is Stiles okay? What the hell did you do to him?!"

"First of all, Princeton, New Jersey. You guys didn't even bother to notice us leaving. Why do I have to call you, I'm a full grown adult, who is older than you. Of course Stiles is okay, not thanks to you by the way. And I did nothing to him. Satisfied grumpy alpha."

"What do you mean didn't even bother to notice you leaving, that is no reason."

"Well, I'd like to know from you why you and the entire pack have been ignoring Stiles for the last month. Even Scott almost forgot Stiles existed. You know what that boy does for you. And he doesn't even gets a thank you!"

"What.." Derek just stared at Peter dumbfounded.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I''m bringing Stiles home now. Because someone has to do something back for that boy."

And with that said Peter stepped back into the jeep and drove of. If only Stiles had noticed his knight in shining armor. Well actually he wanted Genim to notice. He had a pretty good idea who Genim was, and he needed Genim to remember. For Stiles, not for him, for stiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I was thinking I'd only get a chapter or five in this story. I'm dumbfounded myself. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	7. Puppypile and Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy pile and the rescue squad

"Stiles!! don't ever take of like that again!!"

Scott pratically jumped Stiles. He was still lying in his bed, but for some reason the entire pack was gathered in his room. 

"What are you guys doing." Stiles said while everyone of them was crawling in his bed. Derek the usual grumpy wolf he is sat in his chair watching them. And was that a hint of a smile. Everyone was snuggling into Stiles, sniffing him out, hugging him.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to bother you guys into going to New Jersey with me."

"You're really going that far away?"

"Probably, it's a nice school, with a good education and stuff."

Stiles had been borrowing Genim's memories of Princeton and he actually really liked that university. And when he heard his mom had gone to Princeton he kind of decided it would be a good idea. Genim would be in his head so he wouldn't be that lonely. 

"Man, I'll miss you if you go there. Maybe I should go with you, there must be other schools there"

"Yeah right, you'd be howling for a certain person every night."

"I'd be there too." Isaac said from Stiles other side.

"Hey you guys better stay close to the pack, we don't want Derek to get his ass whipped."

"Dude, I'm imagining that, and I don't want to see Derek getting whipped."

"Oh my God, Scott, don't go that way?"

"Well I think we should let Stiles sleep now, you guys start school again tomorrow." Derek aborted their conversation before it could get any worse.

And with that Stiles was alone again. Well not really.

_Everything alright?_

_Yes, it's just so akward to see him you know._

_I understand, you did well boy._

_I'll get up and go to Deaton in an hour. Okay?_

_Yes boy, oh and we have to talk to Peter too._

_Why?_

_I think you already know Stiles, haven't you been snooping in my memories of when you slept._

_Okay I did that, and I think we have to act quickly. I don't want Derek to throw his whole life away._

_Oh Hon, sorry I didn't tell you earlier;_

_It's okay, I understand why you didn't tell me, I had to get my heart straight first._

_You're strong Stiles, stronger than you think._

_  
_When he arrived at Deaton's he saw Scott was also there.

"Hi Deaton."

"Hi Stiles, how are you guys doing."

"We're doing fine."

"Why are you talking in plural?" Scott asked.

"We're getting to that, patience Scott." Peter came in too.

"Well now that the rescue squad has gathered, we better work our grand plan out." Deaton looked at everyone.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on, I know something's wrong, and I want to know what. Why do we need a rescue squad?"

"Oh Scott calm your tail, you're included in our plan, don't worry, just let us get to it." Peter sat himself down.

" _Deaton, can you tell me now, why do I know all of you. I even remember Scott as a goofball running around my legs chasing Stiles."_

"What the hell is going on with Stiles!!"

"Calm down Scott, it's just Genim." Deaton looked at Stiles/Genim now "Do you remember already Gen?"

" _Why am I in my son's body? What happened, where's John? Why are you guys suddenly 10 years older?"_

"Deaton, I'm confused now" Peter said looking at Stiles/Genim.

"I think she remembers, but also forgot" Deaton looked confused himself. "If I'm right the Genim inside Stiles' body realised who she really is, but in return forgot what happened 10 years ago."

"But where is Stiles now?" Scott asked.

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you guessed already, but I'm keeping some plots to myself a little bit longer. This is the last one for today, 'cause I'm sleepy as hell, and the ones staying awake with me should get some sleep too. Well not really but just saying. I'll try to continue tomorrow.


	8. Momma bear Stilinski and the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momma bear Stilinski and the plot that I'm giving away way too easy.  
> Since there's an afwul lot of talking, and I got asked about it, I put letters in front of the sentences to make clear who says what  
> (Scott is Sc, but I think you got that)

_G: "What do you mean you don't know where my son is?"_

P: "Gen, be calm, having a rage fit won't help us now" Peter tried to grab Stiles/Gen by the shoulders.

G: " _Peter you better let go of me, what are you even doing here? If my son got involved with one of your wolfplans I swear I'm going to set your tail on fire!"_

Sc: "Peter, why does Stiles' mom know about you?' Scott stood there like the little loyal bigeyed puppy dog he is.

_G: "He told me when we dated long ago Scott, and then he took off. disappeared  without a word."_

Sc: "You dated Peter Hale? Stiles will go mental when he hears that. Does Derek know about that?" Scott being Scott suddenly remembered Stiles disappeared again. "Where is Stiles?"

_G:"Yes Peter where is my son? If this is one of your magic tricks again!"_

P: "For once it isn't one of my schemes Gen, and I don't know where Stiles is." Peter looked irritated and overjoyed at the same moment. "Look sit down and listen to us, we have a lot of saving to do right now."

_G: "Who needs to be saved?"_

P: "Your son, my nephew, and the entire pack."

_G:"There's always trouble with you and your pack. Why did he even get involved with your pack."_

P: "Because I went mental and bit Scott, then Derek became an alpha, made a pack, and your son is just as meddling as you are, a smartypants too, I like watching him, he reminds me of you."

_G: "You did what to Scott, and Talia let you live?"_

P: "Talia's dead Gen, the entire pack was  burned alive, the only ones left are me, Derek and cora."

_G: "Oh no, are you okay, what happened. Talia, and your little ones? Emerson?"_

P: "None of them made it, but that's not what we have to worry about now Gen, we have to save the current pack."

"So who or what are we saving them from?" Scott asked while looking at Stiles' body.

"Ms. Blake." Deaton answered

Sc: "What how can Jennifer be a threat?" Scott didn't get it, she was nice, and gave them cookies and stuff. Although she had been quite suspicious lately.

_"G: Jennifer? Jennifer Blake has her clutches on my son?! "_

Sc: "I think I'm getting a headache now." Scott sat down "Ms. Stilinski I liked you very much, I still like you, but I had forgotten what a momma bear you were."

_G:"What do you mean, why are you talking in past tense?"_

P: "Now I remember where Stiles has his fast talking from." Peter was laughing.

D: "One thing at a time, Genim." Deaton was furrowing his brows and looking at Scott.

Sc: "It's Isaac approaching, Boyd is with him." Scott looked at everyone. "What do I tell them?"

P: "Alright listen good to me Gen, you need to pretend to be Stiles. So I mean no rage fits." Peter held both her shoulders tight. "Do you understand?"

_G:"Okay, pretend to be my son, why can't I remember how my son acts at this age?"_

Peter had this painful smile again, he turned around and looked at Scott. then he just put his finger against his lips. Isaac and Boyd entered.

"Something's wrong with Jen." Isaac said as soon as he entered. Scott took Isaac in his arms, "What happened?"

I: "She started yelling and throwing things at Derek, and then she started throwing things at us too, so we ran. The rest went home, but we were searching for you guys. She said something about Stiles too, but I don't know what exactly."

_G:"If that bitch hurts even one hair of my son, I'm ripping her intestines out."_

Peter put his hand to his face. Deaton sighed. And Scott just looked like a potato

B: "What's wrong with Stiles?"

And Peter started talking. 

P: "Stiles had a weak moment, none of our business why at the moment, so he went to his mother. She, or her entity to make it easy, went into his body to help him. However his situation got worse and he took a mental leave. Then Genim and me went to Princeton. Because we needed the pack to snap out of their trance. That same trance you guys were under made Stiles miserable. And that's when I noticed who Genim was, well because we dated in our Princeton time. Genim was actually the only one who knew what was going on. She told me about it, and we called Deaton too to inform him and keep an eye on you guys. Scottie here was the first to snap out of it, loyal to Stiles as he is. And now that we're back everything started rolling and Jenny probably realised we're on to her." Peter inhaled "That's the short story."

P: "So what do we do about it Gen, you were always the mastermind, Stiles got that characteristic from you by the way." They all looked at Stiles/Gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people where on to my schemes, please be gentle when you kick my ass, I just wanted to add some drama. And I'm sorry for the Gen-Jen, it gets me confused too.  
> Oh yeah, I couldn't sleep so I did another chapter. So I'm leaving this here for the ones that went to bed, I hope you like this frontdoorpresent.  
> Oh yeah, I'll tell you more about Peter and Gen's history later on, and then you'll probably kick my ass.


	9. Hale house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at giving a name to a chapter. Well basically, the evil plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Peter looked at Gen.

" _Have any of my plans ever failed Peter?"_

"No, but I just don't get the point why I have to wear a suit."

" _Because I want to get Derek Hale jealous, you said you didn't understand why that moron of a nephew of you married that awful Jennifer Blake. Do you remember what she did with us?"_

"I'm sorry" Peter looked down "I never meant to abandon you."

_"I know I never blamed you, I moved on, I got a brilliant son, a loving husband. I got a happy life Peter, did you?"_

"That's a tricky question Gen, I'm surrounded with teenagers and a grumpy sourwolf." Peter sighed. And then there was an awful sound.

_"Is someone killing a bird?"_

"Nope, that's Scott trying to imitate a bird. " Peter was rolling his eyes. "Let's go."

Peter and Stiles/Gen got out of the jeep and walked to the Hale house. 

_"It doesn't look like the lively house it once was."_ Gen said while looking at the wreck that used to be so grand.

"Come on, they're expecting us."

They entered the house, the entire pack was gathered there. Scott and Isaac were holding on to each other, both were nervous. Boyd sat alone in the furtest couch, acting like his usual -don't even get close to me- self. Lydia was polishing her nails, nonchalant as always. Ms. Blake sitting in the middle of the pack, being nervous. Yes, she was nervous. Peter was holding Gen/Stiles hand, Derek was furrowing his brows. Peter could see how Dereks mind was going full speed. And then Derek made the click. 

"Peter why are you holding Stiles' hand?!" Derek exclaimed.

"Because we're going on a date tonight, nephew o'mine."

"What!! But. Why?" Derek was the only one fuming. The rest of the pack looked like they couldn't care less, they did care, they just knew what was going on. Ms. Blake on the other hand got even more nervous.

"Derek, I know your mother and father gave you the 'When a girl and a boy meet'-talk. But it happens between 'boy and boy' too. Don't tell me I have to give you that talk."

"Peter I got the talk, and I know how it goes. But you and Stiles, no, not you  _and_  Stiles."

"Give me one good reason why not."

Stiles/Gen was just watching Ms. Blake. Waiting until she would break. She remembered Jennifer from her days of Princeton. She had only found out years later that Peter didn't leave her because he wanted to. It had hurt her heart everyday since the day she found out what truly had happened.   
She loved John, she loved Stiles, but she would also always love Peter. Peter had never wanted her to find out the truth. He was right about that. If she hadn't found out the truth, she wouldn't have felt guilty everyday. She wouldn't have been so torn apart because of her heart. It was guilt that had made her give up her fight against cancer. She had started to remember in the jeep on their way to the Hale house. She died so long ago, she had missed so much of Stiles' life. She hadn't been there for the remaining Hales when they grieved over their family. Yet she had been watching from afar, looking over them, yet not been able to reach out for them. She would do something now. She wouldn't let anyone keep her son from being happy. Peter had admitted he had always felt protective over Stiles, he had lost his own son in the fire, but seeing Stiles growing up just like his mother had given him joy.

"Because I need Stiles." Derek yelled at Peter.

And that's when Ms. Blake lost it. She stood up, took her couch and threw it at Derek. Everyone was looking at her with their mouth wide open. 

She was smoking, black smoke was literally coming out of her. Her eyes were glowing red.

"Derek, you stay down." She hissed and no matter how hard Derek tried, he couldn't get up. The pack was getting up and wolfing out, but Ms. Blake lifted her arm, and threw them all of their feet just by waving her hand. None of them could get up while she was approaching Stiles/Gen and Peter. Peter placed himself in front of Stiles/Gen. 

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him." Peter said to Ms. Blake.

Ms. Blake tilted her head. She flicked her fingers, Peter tried to resist but he flew through the door behind him. 

"Now it's only you and me honey." Ms Blake said to Stiles/Gen.

" _What do you want from me? What are you planning?"_ Gen said to Ms. Blake

"I want offspring, and I need the strongest monster I could find. But to get him, I had to get rid of you. So why couldn't you stay low and let me go my way?"

"' _cause nobody hurts my son, and especially not you Jenny."_ _  
_

Jenny grinned.

"You've got to be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I really wanted to upload something today. I'll try to finish everything tomorrow. I have honestly no clue how many chapters will follow, because I change my mind while writing. But I hope you guys are satisfied with this for now.


	10. a wreck of a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone expected to happen. No really you all expect this to happen so I had to write this.

"Well Gen you actually fell that deep you posessed your own son?" Jenny was grinning.

_"At least I have a family, I don't have to destroy other people's happiness to feel better."_

 And then Jenny totally snapped and lunged to Gen/Stiles. Jenny would've had the upper hand if Gen hadn't been lunging back with the same force. Derek was lying baffled in the back, watching the whole spectacle since he still couldn't get up, and he was still processing what the hell was going on. He got the hang on what Jenny really was, he had heard enough demonstories from Peter when he was little. Yet he was amazed with the ease Stiles had to throw her of. He had always seen Stiles as the human he had to protect. The human who had saved his ass way more than Derek liked to admit. The human who occasionaly gave Derek a hard on when he didn't expect. Yet human and fragile, which he needed to protect with his life.  
Derek didn't like where his thoughts were heading, well it's not like he didn't like his thoughts, or Stiles, he just didn't realise up until now what exactly he was thinking about Stiles. And what was going on with Stiles now, was he growing a tail out of his ass. No, Derek, don't think it's kinky, stop thinking about pulling that tail while doing other stuff. Oh God I need to pass out. I married Jenny, I should be in love with Jenny. But Jenny is a demon, and she just attacked his entire pack, including himself. And Stiles is saving them again. What the hell was going on?  
Stiles why are you going to the kitchen? Stiles that's my fridge, I need that. No don't throw that at her! You owe me a new fridge! Stiles what's going on with you? Why is there smoke coming out of you, no no you can't be a demon too. Dammit, I really need to do something. Why can't I get up. And why did I marry Jenny again? His head was hurting.   
Shit, Jenny was starting to get the upperhand. Stiles, don't you dare lose!

"Goddamnit, you should have stayed dead Gen."

 _"Where's the fun in that?_ "

 "And I always thought I was the wicked one."

_"Not wicked, just full of rage. Oh and guess what, you're the only reason."_

Gen managed to place her hand around Jenny's neck. The good thing about being a full-fledged demon is that she could control her transformation effortless. So all she had to do know was grow her claws, and Jenny would be severly hurt. And yes she was screaming. Gen hated hurting people, she had hated what she was for most of her life. But nobody hurt her family or her friends. And she still saw the Hale pack as her friends, even if only three of them had survived. She wouldn't let any of them suffer anymore.  

 Jenny managed to get away, she backed away to where Scott and Isaac were lying. And grabbed Scott who still couldn't move. The enitre pack gasped since that was the only thing they were capable of doing, Isaac shrieked.

"Now Gen, I wouldn't try to do anything funny if I were you, I don't think your son's best friend will look that nice without his intestines."

Gen balled her fists. " _Let go of him._ " She couldn't let Scott get hurt. Darnit, she didn't want to be defeated this easily. 

"Keep your filthy hands of off my boyfriend!" Isaac threw himself onto Jenny, completely wolfed out, eager to bite her.

That's exactly what Isaac did, don't you dare touch his puppy. He clawed into Jenny. 

_"Isaac calm down, you won't get anywhere with this;"_

Isaac was still holding Jenny down. Calmed down, but still eager to continue his slaughter. 

" _Deaton will be here any minute, and she will be of way worse then."_

"What are you planning on doing?" Jenny was spitting out blood.

" _You'll find out soon enough Jenny."_ Gen was placing herself in the only remaining couch. " _But while we wait, I do have to say that you're lying in a quite artistic position."_

"Gen, giving compliments as usual." Jenny tried to get up, but Isaac was quite persistent in sitting on her so she couldn't move.

"Who is Gen" Derek yelled from the corner of the room where he was still lying with his butt in the air. 

" _Okay kids it's storytime, you should be able to get up by now, unless you all want to keep laying down in those positions."_

Everyone was able to get up, all of them actually gathered around Gen/Stiles. Derek was trying to act like he knew he could get up. 

" _Here's the story of a long time ago, when I was young. I mean not when Stiles was young, but when I was young. I was a beautiful dashing young woman, wanting to see the world..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I would get back to the demonpart. Hope this was satisfying enough. Btw sorry for all the lame joking, I was in a akward mood, or something like that.


	11. Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen and Jenny really don't get along, Derek has questions, and Isaac is happily sitting on top of Jenny.

"Just cut to the gist and tell us who you are, and why you're in Stiles' body?" Derek snapped.

Gen turned her head to Derek. " _You know for an alpha you really don't have patience don't you. But I won't blame you for getting caught so easily by Jenny here. I know she's strong._ "

"Ah, you don't have to tell them I'm strong so you can boast about beating me." Jenny said from underneath Isaac.

" _You still don't know when you better shut up."_ _  
_

"If you took posession of Stiles' body just to fight an old vete, then you came to the wrong place." Derek was getting grumpy.

" _Boy it's not just an old vete, if you would've paid attention when you were wrong you would know. But you were always outside chasing your sister, so it doesn't suprise me you don't know."_

"Hey Gen, your demon is showing!" Jenny had started to laugh maniacally.

 " _Shut up, or I'll rip out your intestines."_

"Hey! I want answers and I want them now!" Derek cut in.

" _I'm here temporary, I'll be gone, when Jenny is chained. I got here because Stiles was ready to give up on his life, and I won't let anyone hurt my son!"_

"Your Stiles' mom?"

" _Yes, and you're Peter's nephew."_ Gen sighed. " _Talking about Peter, he should hurry up. What are he and Deaton doing, a magical dance too?"_ _  
_

"What are you talking about." Derek was genuinly confused.

" _Buckling up Jenny here, she has done enough damage to any Hale already."_

"What damage are you talking about?" Derek wondered, he was annoyed that this woman, Stiles' mom, knew so much he didn't know. He hated the same thing about Stiles, everytime he thought he was a step ahead of Stiles, it turned out Stiles was the one ahead.

" _That's not my story to tell, you should ask your uncle when all this is over."_

Deaton and Peter barged into the room

"Where's the fight?" Peter said with his usual sass.

" _You're late as usual."_

"And here I was thinking I could be the knight in shining armor."

" _The only time you ever succeeded in doing that was halloween night in our second year of college."_

"You went to college?" Derek interrupted.

"Don't act so suprised." Peter was nearing Jenny. "Hey Jenny, remember me? Me and Deaton here have a nice little box for you. I hope you like it, I didn't have the chance to put furniture in it, but I think you won't mind."

 Jenny started screaming, "No, don't make me go into that, don't do that to me! Please! Derek don't let them do that to me." She tried to plead with Derek, "Derek, come on, we had a good time together."

Derek bended to get closer to Jenny, "Nobody hurts my pack."

Jenny tried to worm her way from underneath Isaac. She squirmed and screamed, but when Deaton pulled out some mistletoe she went quiet. Her body went totally limp. This gave Deaton the chance to quickly recite some sort of incantation which made Jenny's body ooze black smoke. By the time Deaton finished his incantation the smoke had gone completely into the box.

"She's locked up now, I'll see to it she will never get out again" Deaton said.

_"Well I think that's my cue."_

"Gen, you could use her body, you could stay here." Peter pleaded, his voice sounded almost desperate.

Gen smiled at him with a soft look in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue anymore what I'm writing, if it's too horrible to read just say so. But otherwise, I promise I will try to resolve everything, if necessary I'll dedicate a chapter to questions you may have. Oh and one more thing, I'm not done yet.


	12. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just telling what Stiles is doing during all this mayhem. Getting scarred for life.

Goddamnit, he got kicked out, or kicked in. Whatever you use if you lose control of your own body. What the hell was going on?  
Someone had some serious explaining to do. 

Deaton what do you mean. Genim is my mom? But my name is Genim. Noone ever told me I had the same name like my mom. Does that mean he had a girl's name? Or did his mom have a boy's name.

Wait, his mom. His mom is here!

Mom! Mom! Why can't you hear me? Mom!

Stiles wanted to cry, his mom was here, but he couldn't cry. He couldn't even make a sound to reach out for her.

 Peter Hale! What did you do mom? Frigging pschy Peter Hale? I like the dude more than I want to admit, but Peter? Oh my God, mom!

And then Stiles lost contact. He got closed out completely. But it didn't feel that weird. He was walking on a school. A university. Where was this place? His body moved without him doing anything, he couldn't get a grip on it. 

" _Peter!"_  

Was that his voice. The word had come out of his mouth, put he hadn't intended to speak. Wait a moment Peter Hale. Peter Hale was here, he wasn't completely lost. That was Peter Hale dressed up as a knight.

"Hi Gen, will you escort me on this beautiful night?"

Gen, that's his mom's name. He was in his mom's body. He was in his mom's body going on a date with Peter Hale. What the hell was going on? Oh my God mom, please don't do icky stuff with Peter now, I'll be scarred for life if you do that.

" _Only because you ask me so nicely Peter, so when does Jenny's party start?"_

Jenny? Who's Jenny?. That better be a good party, since I'm going to a party in my mom's body.

No no, Peter what are you doing, don't kiss my mom. Ieuw ieuw, scarred for life. Oh my god, I need to puke.

After that ordeal which will definitely give Stiles nightmares at some point they went to a sorority house. The party had started already, and lots of people where lying on the grass. Stiles saw a passed out vampire hugging a pumpkin. Someone with a sheet over his head seriously had trouble puking. Yes this would be a good party. They entered the house.

 "Hiiiiiii" That must have been the most annoying voice Stiles had ever heard. His mom was turning around. "Hi Jenny."

Stiles was shocked. He knew that girl/woman. Despite the most awful braces he had ever seen, he was sure that was Ms. Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I know it's another short thingie, but I wanted to upload it so you guys would know I'm not finished yet. I still have some drama left.
> 
>  
> 
> I just realised I'm really like miles away from what I originally intended. I hope not everyone's disappointed.


	13. Braces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to write something else now, but I made a mistake. And someone's comment gave me ideas.

Ms.Blake had the most awful braces Stiles had ever seen. He felt incredibly sorry for her. He was wondering how evil her dentist must have been. Her braces weren't only in her mouth, they were all over her face! How could she even get dressed with those things? He couldn't help but stare at it. They were freaking gigantic. A mammoth didn't draw as much attention as her braces. 

Wait a  moment she was talking again. Stiles felt violated because of the spit that flew on his face. Oh my God, there's spit from Ms. Blake on my face because of her gigantor braces. I'm going to puke again in my head. Jenny was turning around. Oh my God, it's on the back of her head too! That thing is everywhere! That's not a brace anymore. It must be a weapon from an evil dentist to take over the world. It's probably controlling her mind. 

Apparantly Gen and Peter were following Jenny. Stiles kept thinking about that brace. Really you couldn't think of anything else after seeing that metalfactory. He felt sorry for Ms. Blake, how much would that thing weigh? No really, all that metal, it just had to weigh a lot. 

And that thing was shiny, so shiny. You could probably see her from outer space. Maybe that was the plan from the evil dentist, he was sending signals to the aliens to invade the earth. A transmitter, that thing had to be a transmitter, it's the only explanation why it would be so gigantic. 

Or maybe it was like Frankenstein. Maybe she ran on electricity that thing made. Oh my God what if that thing rewired her brain to kill everyone? They were so going to die.

"Do you guys want some punch?" Stiles thoughts were interupted by Jenny now. "I believe Ryan set the bowl in the livingroom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No really I clicked the wrong button and this is how it ended. And I'm talking about one of those old braces that go around your head.


	14. Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Party's over everyone." Someone yelled from downstairs.
> 
> The party soon went silent, as everyone left Peter and Stiles' mom apparantly had other plans. Peter took Gen/Stiles by the arm and pulled her in a closet. 
> 
> If they were going to make out in the closet Stiles would definitely be scarred for life, really he already won't be able to look Peter in the face again. 
> 
> "So do you smell anything already?" Gen asked.
> 
> His mom knew about Peter's wolflihood? Did she know about the Hale pack? This really couldn't get any worse.

Stiles finally cut out of his thinking when there was a loud smash. 

"Party's over everyone." Someone yelled from downstairs.

The party soon went silent, as everyone left Peter and Stiles' mom apparantly had other plans. Peter took Gen/Stiles by the arm and pulled her in a closet. 

If they were going to make out in the closet Stiles would definitely be scarred for life, really he already won't be able to look Peter in the face again. 

" _So do you smell anything already?_ " Gen asked.

His mom knew about Peter's wolflihood? Did she know about the Hale pack? This really couldn't get any worse.

"I smell mistletoe and circaea I think." Peter answered

" _Oh great, she's prepared for the both of us._ "

Whut? both of us? what the hell is going on? Stiles mind went full speed, circaea, circaea. He had heard it before. What was it again?

Gen and Peter left the closet and started moving to the stairs. As they silently went up, strange noises started to come from somewhere above. It only made Gen and Peter move faster.  Gen was following Peter, who was following his nose. This really needed a bad dog joke, Stiles thought as they barged into a door. What Stiles saw blew his mind. 

Ms Blake standing there naked. Really scarred for life. The thing was he wasn't looking at her lady parts because reasons, no he was distracted by all the ink on her body. And he was pretty sure ink was placed on the body with a needle, it certainly didn't float out of a kettle onto one's body. This would be the moment  for Stiles to make a bad witch joke. He wished he was able to, at least he would have some sort of control if he could crack a bad joke. But all he could do was look through his mother's eyes.

When Stiles/Gen looked up he saw that her entire face was contorted. She was looking at them, not with shock, but with delight. 

"Gen, how nice of you to come to my room with that wolf of yours." she said.

" _Well you know me Jenny, always trying to please people_ " Gen answered. Really mom, now is not the time to be sarcastic. Even though Stiles knew where his own sarcasm came from.

"You guys came just in time, the right sacrifice to make it all complete." Jenny was chuckling now. And as she chuckled Stiles/Gen noticed that Peter was falling down. His whole body was shaking, his eyes turning away.

" _What are you doing to him?!_ " Gen yelled out, starting to panic, it wasn't supposed to go like this.

"You really thought I wouldn't notice you guys?" Jenny started explaining. "I knew from the very beginning a werewolf and a demon were walking on campus. And then I was very happy, 'cause you guys are just what I need to finish my 'transformation'. " The ink had stopped floating from the kettle, and her entire body was almost covered in it. Only her arms were left bare.

"You guys are just the kind of supernatural I still need. And your wolfboyfriend is already succumbing to my spell." As Jenny said that, Peter started bleeding his blood floating to Jenny's left arm. Forming patterns and burning in her skin.

 " _No!!"_ Gen was mad, nobody had the right to hurt someone she considered hers. It had always been her problem, not being able to control her rage when she got mad. For a normal human that wouldn't be a problem, but for Gen it was. Being a bloody archdemon made it kind of hard to tone down her power. So with simply yelling the word, Gen was able to knock Jenny of her feet. 

Jenny had lost her concentration, which gave Peter a chance to get up and change. Both Gen and Peter were now growling at Jenny. 

" _Your not supposed to have powers like this Jenny, it's not meant for the likes of you!"_   Jenny stood up to this, still staggering.

"I want it, I don't want to be like this anymore! You know how I look, you know nobody looks at me twice! Everyone always looks at you, they're always checking you out! I want to be powerfull, I deserve to be powerfull!"

" _You don't want to be a monster Jenny, you don't want to be a murderer."_ Gen tried to plead with Jenny, she tried to convince her to stop.

But Stiles noticed how desperate Ms. Blake was. He didn't like her, but he could understand how she felt. Noone wants to be the sidekick, noone deserves to be the sidekick, not even Ms. Blake. He didn't agree with her methods, but he couldn't really blame her. 

"You're wrong there Gen, I already am a monster, where do you think this power comes from?" with that Jenny was able to kick a blow out of herself. One strong enough to push Gen.

" _Then you give me no choice Jenny, I really wish I didn't have to do this. But everyone has to atone for his sins, even if the intentions were right."_ Gen got a sad but determined look on her face.

And Stiles, Stiles understood. He was wondering how Ms. Blake had escaped the fate she bestowed. Yet he couldn't find fault in the judgement. Someone that had killed innocent people should go to hell. His mother had the power to do so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, if you're reading this, thank you for sticking with me through my hiatus. If all goes well I'll be able to finish this next week, I know I was supposed to finish this long ago, but the story didn't go as I had intended to, and I was stuck doing exams. I'll really try my hardest to wrap it up now. And thanks for reading, mistakes are my own, feel free to report it. Leave kudos if you like it, I'm kinda addicted to those :)


	15. Closure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Stiles wasn't in Jenny's room anymore. He was standing in Derek's wrecked livingroom. Peter was holding his hand, looking at him as if he was going to lose something important.
> 
> "I'm really sorry Peter" His mom was still talking, Stiles felt he could take control if he wanted to, but now he knew that his mother had dated Peter, he didn't want to just take control. He guessed Peter and his mom should talk out whatever they were talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wrap it up next week, but I really can't help it. It's the middle of the night for me, I have a test tomorrow I'll probably fail ;) but I hope you guys like it. Again unbeta'd, if you find glitches or have any other questions, remarks, ... go ahead :)

Suddenly Stiles wasn't in Jenny's room anymore. He was standing in Derek's wrecked livingroom. Peter was holding his hand, looking at him as if he was going to lose something important.

" _I'm really sorry Peter"_  His mom was still talking, Stiles felt he could take control if he wanted to, but now he knew that his mother had dated Peter, he didn't want to just take control. He guessed Peter and his mom should talk out whatever they were talking about.

" _Stiles is back, and that means I can go on now, I..."_

Don't go mom, I don't want to lose you again. Stiles eyes were tearing up, he didn't know if it were his tears or his mom's. I don't want you to go.

_Stiles, I have had a cursed life. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me feel more human than anyone else could. But I'm not. We all have our time honey, and mine has passed._

But mom, your back now, doesn't it mean it hasn't really passed. I'll be happy to share my body with you, as long as I have you.

_Stiles honey, you know it doesn't work that way._

Why not?

_Like I said honey, I'm not human, to stay here I have to stay in a host._

Well, you can stay with me.

_No honey, I would kill you, I'd have to take control of your mind from time to time. And the only thing that could kill you, is your mind Stiles. That's one thing I really need to tell you before I go. Maybe that's part of why I'm still here._

What do you mean mom?

_Your my son Stiles, I was an archdemon. All that power had to go somewhere. You're not using your powers to the fullest yet. But it does protect you from almost everything. Except your mind. There are only two things that can kill you, another archdemon or yourself. Most archdemons fall by their own mind, so find an anchor son. You'll need it, tough times are coming._

With those words Stiles could feel his mom fading. It had never been so silent in his head. Mom? Utter silence and then noise, so much noise. Stiles couldn't take it anymore. His knees gave out, and he started wailing. His whole body was trembling. Peter was still holding his hand, he kept helding on. Someone started embracing him, big strong arms he recognised. Others were now cuddling up to him, whispering soothing words. Stiles just kept crying, until his voice was hoarse, his eyes were hurting. In the midst of all those people, people he called pack, he fell asleep. He didn't dream and woke up two days later, craddled against a muscled chest. 

"Derek?" Stiles whispered.

"Yeah?" Derek answered and started hugging Stiles closer.

"What? Why?" Stiles huffed out.

"It's okay Stiles, we'll talk about it later. Just rest now." Derek started nuzzling his cheek. 

"We'll talk about this sourwolf, something's up, your way too comfortable grabbing my ass." Stiles said before he dozed of again.

 

 

**Genim Claudia Stilinski**

**Loving mother and wife**

**1973 - 2005**

  
"Really Gen, you had to stir up our lives again?" Peter stood at her grave, holding a bouquet of red roses. Gen had always liked the cliché stuff. It had made her feel normal she used to say.  
"I should've known you wouldn't just leave your son like that. He became a great kid you know. I even offered him the bite once, he refused it you know, it wouldn't have taken anywat, but I guess he sort of knew he already had enough power." A tear rolled down his cheek. "It's stupid isn't it, I still love you, I shouldn't have the right to, I abandoned you, but I still do. I never told you why, I should've... It wasn't because I looked different at you for taking Jenny's life. It was because you and I were so different. I played schemes, I tried to get the best out of everything on the cost of others. You didn't, you always thought about someone else's happiness. And when we took care of Jenny the first time, I saw how much it hurt you. You didn't do it for yourself, you did it for the greater good even if it pained yourself. I was so scared you would realise that I wasn't worthy of you, so I ran, before you could hurt me. I was a coward Gen. Maybe I still am."  
Peter crouched down and laid the roses on her grave. "I hope I can make it up to you by looking out for Stiles, it won't be good enough, I know. But I think I'd like to start atone for my sins. That's what you always said, everyone has to atone for their sins. So do I, I'm sorry Gen, for everything..."

Peter stood up and left the graveyard thinking to himself. I'll start with forcing my stupid nephew to come out for his feelings. Maybe I'll use some of Deaton's magical potions. No, no secret schemes. I'll just force it out of Derek. Who knows, with a bit of luck all he had to do was give a little push. Yeah he'd make sure Stiles would be happy. He owed it to his first love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, thanks for sticking with me 'till the end. I hope you guys liked it. This is where it ends, so do your thing and thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is probationary. Seeing if anyone likes the idea. So if anyone likes it, I'll try to continue it. Ideas are always welcome, but I do have a general line of where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there.  
> I'm sorry for any grammar faults, but English is not my motherlanguage, and I don't have a beta yet.
> 
> Oh and important nota, if you're a dennifer of jerek or whatchamacallit fan, STOP reading now. You will not like it even one bit.


End file.
